Brotherly love
by MadCatter90
Summary: Erotic short story about Daryl Dixon, his twin sister Lily and Rick Grimes. Practically porn with some plot. Warning: incest, threesome and language!
1. Chapter 1

Rick had fallen asleep beside Carl's bed. Lori must already be out in their tent. Hopefully she hadn't stayed awake for him. He carefully sneaked out of the farm house, so not to wake anyone. When he was outside he decided to take a check everywhere, to sleep better if nothing else.

When he came close to the stable, he froze. He heard faint moans, and small whimpers. Had a walker find their way here? Were they feasting on the horses? Or had someone been in there when they came? Rick moved silently up to one of the window, one hand on his gun holster, glancing inside. And what he saw nearly made him pull the trigger out of surprise!

On the feed bench sat Lily Dixon, Daryl Dixon's twin sister. She was naked from the waist down and only had a pink bra covering her above it. She sat with her feet propped up on the bench, legs spread so Rick could see straight into her hidden core. Or he would, if something hadn't been blocking the view. A head of dark hair; the same shade as hers ... fucking hell! That was Daryl!

Daryl Dixon, her own twin brother stood on his knees in front of his sister, his face into her crotch, licking her as if he was a starving man. Lily was moaning and writhing on the bench, pulling on Daryl's hair to bring him closer. Daryl grunted and sucked on her clit harder, making her jump a little.

"Oh, God!" he heard Lily shriek. "Yes, Daryl! Yes, brother love, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING!"  
"Cum for me, lil' girl" he heard the rough redneck grunt, despite having his mouth buried between Lily's legs. "Drench my tongue with those juices of yours. Been so goddamn long since I've tasted you"  
"YES!" Lily yelled, arching her back on the bench, the muscles in her legs straining as wave after wave of pleasure went through her. And without even wanting to know it, Rick had found out that the female Dixon was a squinter - her juices dribbling down Daryl's chin and goatee.  
Daryl pressed a kiss onto her mound and rose to his full height. Rick could now see he had no shirt on just his leather vest with the angel wings and his jeans. He had an obvious boner, straining against the zipper.  
Lily reached for his belt and smashed her lips onto his, no doubting tasting herself. "My turn, brother mine" she whispered wickedly, making the gruff hunter chuckle.

Lily dragged her brother's jeans and boxer briefs down, making Rick close his eyes for a second. He shouldn't just stand here like some perverted freak. He should move away, or even better – stop this madness! Those two were twins for God's sake! And they were acting like two stars in a porno movie!

Lily jumped down from the feed bench, her ass cheeks bouncing a little, before she went to her knees in front of Daryl, licking his length like it was an ice cream. Daryl groaned and gripped the bench behind him. Lily giggled a little, and then took her brothers hand, putting it on her own head before she buried his dick inside her mouth. Apparently Daryl Dixon was a well equipped man, because she had to use both her hands to give attention to the part that wouldn't fit inside her mouth. Lily moaned around her brother's shaft, making Daryl hiss between his teeth, as he gripped her hair tight, guiding her mouth up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, Lil, you are so fucking good at that! You look so goddamn beautiful sucking my cock," he heard Daryl groan. Rick was surprised to hear Daryl's dirty talk. The most you could expect to hear from the redneck was a grunt at the most or a short sentence in answer if you were lucky. He was also suddenly aware that he was rock hard. Lily's obvious sucking noises, Daryl's moaning, and the way he had thrown his head back was … highly erotic.

"Enough! ENOUGH, baby girl" Daryl said. "I don't want to cum in your mouth tonight. Need to fuck that sweet cunt of yours."

"Yes!" Lily whispered and rose. Their lips smashed together again, Daryl roughly snapped her bra off, freeing her full breast and took them into his hands. Lily cried out when he harshly pinched one of her nipples, then licked on it to take away the sting.

"Oh, god, brother love. Fuck me. Fuck me now, I can't wait anymore. Need you in me!" Daryl grinned. "You know I can't resists your begging, baby girl. Can't deny you _anything_!"

He turned his sister around, making her bend over the feed bench. Rick got a full eye of Lily's bare breast, which made him even harder. They weren't pert like Lori's were - the Dixon girl was clearly as blessed in the chest department as her brothers were in muscles.

Lily rubbed her ass against her brother's groin, clearly impatient. "Hold your horses, baby girl," Daryl whispered, making Lily giggle considering where they were. Then he slammed into her, without warning, his hips smacking against Lily's ass.

Lily's head dropped and she yelled down into the bench. Daryl gripped her hair and moved her head up again, starting to snap his hips against her, moving inside her, fast and furiously. Rick first thought that he hurt her – Lori would probably slap Rick if he himself did that, but now he could hear the moans coming from Lily and see the way she met her brother's trust. _She enjoyed it._

"Oh, god, Daryl! Oh, just like that! OH FUCK! Brother mine, you're the only one that can do this the way I need it!"

Daryl moved his hand from her hair to her throat, squeezing a little. "Does that mean this pussy is all mine?" he grunted, slowing down his movements.

"Daryl, no, don't stop!"

"Answer me, baby girl. Is this pussy all for me?"

"Daryl, you know that!"

"Then say it, baby sister!"

"It's yours! It's always been yours Daryl! I'll love and want you 'til I die! Now keep fucking me! Show me you love me, big brother!"

"Good girl."

Daryl sped up even faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the stable, one of his hands squeezing his sisters breast.

"I'm close baby girl …" Daryl moaned.

"Me too, Daryl!" Lily whimpered, dropping her head again.

"Then cum for me, baby girl. Cum all over my cock. Squeeze me with that sweet pussy!" he finished his sentence by landing a harsh slap on one of Lily's ass cheeks, making her scream and arch her back. Rick could see an intense orgasm wash through her, the way her hands gripped the food bench, the way she moved up on her tip toes – the way she apparently pushed Daryl's member out of her.

Daryl fisted himself, jerking up and down while his sister came down from her high. Then Lily suddenly turned around, dropping to her knees again and opened her mouth.

"Want me to give it to you, baby girl?" Daryl hissed out, jerking his cock hard. Lily nodded, looking up at him with those blue eyes, the same as Daryl's own. Dixon blue. "Fuck, Lil, here it comes" Daryl made out in his pleasure, grunting loudly as shots of semen spurted out of his dick, some landing in Lily's mouth, some on her throat and breast.

"Oh fuck" Daryl sighed, sounding exhausted.

Lily moved her fingers through the cum on her chest, licking it off, before she suddenly met Rick's eyes in the window. She winked at him and then wickedly licked her brothers cum off her fingers.

 _She must have known I stood here all the time_ , Rick thought, nearly panicking. And somehow that thought made his cock ache even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning Lily met Rick outside his tent right when he came out. "Can you help me get some firewood, Rick?" she asked with a sweet voice.

Rick blushed and tried to look anywhere else but on her. She was not naked now, but he knew what hid beneath those jeans shorts and the far too big shirt that looked like it belonged to Daryl. "Can't Daryl help you?" he finally managed to get out. Lily smiled, and shook her head, her long hair flying.

"No, he went hunting as soon as he got up. So, can you help me or not?"

Just that moment Lori decided to exit the tent and heard everything, and she patted Rick on the back.

"Go on, be a gentleman and help Lily, Rick!"

Rick swallowed, now he had no choice but to follow the female Dixon. She walked in front of him, her hips moving seductively from side to side. The bare skin of her legs, so tan from the Georgia heat … Rick blinked when he realized she had stopped – they were at the wood pile. Quickly he bent forward to start collect wood, but Lily put her hand on his arm, making him jump.

"I think we need to have a little talk first, Rick."

Rick quickly shook his head, trying to move his arm away from her grip. "No, no, it's not necessary …"

Lily chuckled. "Rick, you saw me getting fucked by my own brother last night, and I knew you watched us. Yes, I think it's necessary that we have a little talk."

Rick coughed. Well, that was an effective way to get the cat out of the bag. There was no way of pretending it never happened now. Yes, they needed to talk.

"Alright" he sighed. Lily smiled and sat down in the grass, and he sat down next to her after a moment of hesitation.

"So" Lily said after a few moments of silence. "I guess you have some questions for me?"

Rick nearly snorted. Yes, that was a way to put it. He didn't know what to ask first, there was so much that he wanted answer to, but at last he settled for: "Why?"

"Why what?" Lily wondered. "Why me and Daryl do that?"

Rick nodded. Lily sighed. "I don't know if you will understand this Rick, but IF you are going to understand it, I better start from the beginning."

"As you know, me and Daryl are twins, but he is older by three minutes – hence the 'big brother' thing" Lily started. "Merle is nine years older than us, so in the beginning it was practically just Daryl and me. Ma died when we were six, and our dad … he was an asshole. He hit Merle when he lived at home, which led to Merle leaving as soon as he could, and then me and Daryl was alone with him. He … he hit Daryl too, but for some reason he never hit me. I don't know if it were some strange honor code about not hitting girls, or something else, but he preferred to ignore my existence, instead of punish me for it, like Daryl. I always tried to protect Daryl, make our dad stop hitting him, or shielding him with my body. Sometimes when dad was drunk and yelled for Daryl to come to him I hid him in my closet and told that Daryl wasn't home. It worked a few times."

Lily sighed and chewed her bottom lip for a few seconds before she continued: "Then everything started to change – we got older. I got my first period when I was just ten. It was only me and Daryl at home, since dad had been gone for two days with his drinking buddies. We hadn't talked about those sorts of things in school yet, so I didn't really know what was going on, and since I had a really bad cramp I got afraid, but I think Daryl got even more afraid! He called an ambulance, rambling about his twin sister having some kind of internal bleeding!"

Lily giggled a little at the memory, and Rick had to smile too, even if it was a sad story as well.

"The ambulance personnel nearly laughed their heads off when they arrived, but one of them was a women, and she took me aside and explained what was happening. Then she told Daryl that it wasn't anything dangerous, that every girl went through this and now apparently it was my turn. Daryl didn't believe her at first, but she promised I would be fine. She even went with me to the neighbors and asked if they had some pads or tampons I could have."

"Anyway, I think it was a year after that Daryl … well, let's just say he hit puberty too. I often used to crawl into his bed during the nights, it just felt safer that way for both of us. Then one morning when he woke up … well, I guess you can imagine what had happened."

Rick nodded, blushing a bit. He still remembered when that happened to him for the first time, and how embarrassed he had been. He quickly pushed the thought about Carl going through the same thing away.

"Then one night when I slept in his bed, Daryl … he started humping against me. He had an erotic dream, I guess. Somehow, even though we were just twelve that made me feel all excited, and I didn't wake him up. I … I moved with him, and … that was the first time I ever came in my life. And Daryl did too. He was so horrified and angry when he woke up, but I didn't yell at him, I just told him that it was okay."

"Then, when we were sixteen we left dad and moved in with Merle. The first night Merle was home he took Daryl out, to celebrate and 'make a man out of him'. He bought a fucking hooker to take my twin brother's virginity!" Lily's tone was angry, and her eyes sparkled.

"I didn't really understand me anger back then. But I remember thinking that a fucking hooker wasn't good enough for Daryl. No one was good enough to take his virginity! I … I thought that I should be the one doing it. We came into this world together, so we should share all this big moments together …"

Lily sighed. "I was so angry, but I decided that if Daryl should lose his virginity that night, so would I. I went to some parking lot, and climbed into the first truck I saw and plainly said: I want to fuck."

Lily smiled a bit sadly, shaking her head. "It's just now that I realize how lucky I actually was back then. The man I spoke to was perhaps twenty seven, his wife had left him a month ago because of his work schedules. He was gentle, and seemed to really care about my pleasure too. He kissed me, fingered me, played with my breasts … I enjoyed it, even if it hurt a little when he took me. But I didn't come. Because he wasn't Daryl. After that time I tried a few more guys – my own age, older – I think one was as old as forty – but no one could make me feel anything during the sex. A little tingle, but nothing more. That's when I realized that I was in love with my twin brother. He had been my world from the day we came in to this world. Of course that wouldn't change just because we got older and started having sex. But I knew that it was wrong, even if it didn't feel wrong. That it was forbidden by law. It was around that time when the police caught me and one of the guys. He was twenty five, and I was seventeen. They took us in and called Merle, that came and picked me up with Daryl. They both looked horrified when they realized what had happened, but Daryl most of all, I think. He looked at that guy like he wanted to kill him. Merle called him a fucking predator, and that he would tell all his buddies on the inside about him, making sure the fucked him up for life.

Merle yelled at me the whole way home, about how naive I was, that I could get pregnant, that I shouldn't behave like that … until I slapped him. I yelled back that he fucked at least five different skanks a weekend, and he tried to make Daryl do the same, that I always used condoms, because I wasn't as brain dead as he was and that soon I would be eighteen and then I would leave both of them, because the made me sick. Then I locked myself in my room, not wanting to talk to any of them."

Lily paused and drank from the wattle bottle she had with her. Rick looked her over, not wanting to admit it, but intrigued by her story. Lily shook her hair out of her face, then she continued:

"Later that night, Daryl picked the lock on my door and came in. He was so upset, but tried to be calm. He asked me if I meant it, that I would leave them, him, when I turned eighteen. I just shrugged. That's one of the first time I've seen Daryl cry. He yelled that I couldn't leave him, that he wanted me with him. I don't know how it happened, but somehow I dragged him down to me and kissed him. And he kissed back." Lily got silent.

"Did … did you …?" Rick asked.

"No" Lily shook her head. "We talked during that night. It turned out that Daryl had struggled too. He said no women tempted him, there was always something wrong with them, because they weren't me. But he had been with them anyway, to try to make it go away. But it never did. So we made a deal – that we would try this, but with no sex until we turned eighteen. That way no one could say one took advantage of the other. Kisses were okay, but nothing more. I think that was the longest years in my life, Rick. And to keep it a secret from Merle as well! On our eighteenth birthday Merle wanted to take us out, to some pub, but Daryl said that he had something special planned. Merle just laughed and thought Daryl would take me hunting or such, but no. It was our first night together, in a tent in the forest. I have never felt anything like that in my life, Rick. Daryl … something just fits when we're together. No one can give me what he can, and I don't want anyone to take his place either. The law say it's wrong, but fuck the law. We're both adults, and we want this. We're twins, soulmates, lovers … we're each other's second half."

Rick nodded. He still didn't think it was right, but when the world was like this, who was he to try and change it? Lily was right, they were both adults, they knew what they were doing. There was just some things he wanted to know.

"So Merle never knew?"

Lily shook her head. "No, he would never understand. He has never understood mine and Daryl's bond."

"But you two are careful, right? So you won't get pregnant?" Lily smiled.

"He never cums inside me. A little shame, but we know the dangers."

Lily suddenly smiled brightly. "Did you like watching us last night?"

Rick coughed, and couldn't meet her eyes. "You know Rick" she said, stroking his arm. "I have long wondered how it would be to be fucked by another man, as long as Daryl is with me, watching, or fucking me too. I leave that thought to you, officer, so can you make what you want of it."

Then she winked at him another time, before she rose, took some wood and left him there.

Daryl was slowly moving his dick inside his twin sister in a spooning position in their tent. She was panting hard, playing with her own breast as she met his thrust.

"I told Rick about us today" she suddenly whispered, making Daryl stop his movement.

"What?!"

"He saw us last night, so I explained. He seemed okay with it."

Daryl nodded. He didn't give a fuck if Rick wasn't okay with it, he would fuck his sister until he was too old to get his dick up. But it felt good that Rick wouldn't banish them from camp, or tell everyone else.

"I even invited him to join" Lily said with a giggle, yelping when Daryl grabbed her hair hard.

"I thought we agreed that this pussy is mine, Lil?"

"Oh yeah, it is" Lily whimpered, not by pain, but pleasure since he still moved his cock inside her, brushing her g-spot. "But you know, I do have two other holes ..."

Daryl suddenly chuckled. "So you would like to suck Officer Friendly's cock while I pound this sweet little pussy?"

"Why not?" Lily answered. "He's married to a cheating bitch, he's not bad looking and I think he would enjoy it too…"

Daryl nodded. He wasn't gay, but yeah, he could agree that Rick was a good looking man. The thought of his baby sister sucking the previous sheriff's cock (probably way better than Olive Oyl ever could) while Daryl fucked her pussy, showing Rick how a Dixon did it was … very tempting.


	3. Final chapter

Rick tossed and turned on the mattress of his bunk. Everything was silent now, the whole prison was sleeping. Except Carol that had the guard in one of the towers.

It was nearly two weeks since Lori died giving birth to their baby girl, Judith. And short after that the man called Governor had attacked the prison and then fled, leaving all his people. Rick and the others had decided to take them in.

More people meant more responsibility and more mouths to feed, but it also meant more people around doing jobs. The crops were growing fine, there was always some people down at the fences, killing walkers so they didn't get too many.

Michonne should be back any day now from one of her tours, looking for the Governor. She was all alone in that quest now. In the beginning the Dixon siblings had gone with her, wanting to find the Governor and kill him since he had killed Merle, the oldest Dixon.

Yes, Merle was dead now. He died trying to take out the Governor and save them all, but mostly his brother and sister, Rick imagined. Ever the big brother. Daryl especially had taken his death hard, but it seemed okay now. Rick was just happy that Merle never had learned of the twin's big secret – that they were actually more of a couple, having a sexual relationship. If he knew Merle Dixon right the man would have disowned his siblings.

Rick sighed and got up from his bunk. It didn't do him any good to just toss and turn the night trough. He would go to the prison library and see if he could find a book or maybe even a magazine. Perhaps the familiarity of that would make him sleepy.

He walked through the darkness of the prison corridors, the sounds of his steps the only thing breaking the silence. Until he had just a few steps left to doorway of the library. Because he could hear something in there. Someone humming, and … kissing sounds?

He carefully sneaked up to the door that stood slightly ajar. If someone had a private moment he didn't want to interfere, but he knew Hershel would skin him alive if it turned out that it was Beth getting bold with her new boyfriend, Zach, and he didn't stop them.

But it wasn't the youngest Greene girl and the young lad from Woodbury. It was the Dixon twins. Lily sat on one of the desks, only in a black lace bra and matching thong with Daryl standing between her legs. Daryl still had his jeans on, but nothing else so Rick could see the number of scars along the redneck's back, and it nearly made him gasp. Lily had told him about their abusive father, but this … how could someone be so cruel?

But at least he had his sister during that time. And now too. The twins kissed each other furiously, all while Lily dragged her nails along Daryl's back, making him groan, and Daryl stroking Lily on top of her thong.

Rick saw the desire and love the sibling had for each other, and he guessed Lily was right – those two belonged together and you couldn't separate them. The merely thought made a huge longing spread in his chest. He missed this – missed someone to be close to. Even before Lori died he had not been close to her since the farm fell.

He remembered Lily's little invite all those months ago, and he realized he could just walk in on them and ask if that was still on the table. Just too … feel something again.

But was he ready for that? Ready to be intimate with another woman than Lori?

Rick was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that the Dixon twins had stopped their make-out session and was looking his way. Not until he heard the raspy voice of Daryl did he wake up from his thoughts:

"You going to stand there long, Rick?"

The sound nearly made him jump and he met Lily's amused gaze in the half darkness. A little bit embarrassed he walked into the library and nodded at the siblings.

"Sorry to … interrupt. Couldn't sleep."

"It's alright" Lily said, looking him over. "You alright?"

Daryl was silent, just observing him. Rick shook his head a little. "I don't know … I … I miss her … but still ..." a sob broke his words, and he hid his eyes from them, behind his hands. Lily quickly jumped down from the desk and made her way over to him, embracing him.

"I know Rick … I know …"

He leaned on Lily, enjoying the feeling of someone just holding him again, stroking his back. But soon his body decided to turn traitor and he could smell the sweat on her skin, smell her arousal from her and Daryl's moment just earlier … he could feel the swell of her breasts against his t-shirt, feel the hard points of her nipples beneath the bra. Almost afraid he started to back away, but Lily caught his arm, looking at him with those Dixon blue eyes.

"You're not alone, Rick. Just feel tonight … just feel …"

Then she rose up on her tiptoes, meeting his lips with her own. Rick moaned, it was so long since anyone had kissed him. Lily's lips were soft, despite the heat of the Georgia sun. She buried her fingers into his hair, pressing his head against her. When he felt her tongue teasing his lower lip he opened his mouth, meeting her tongue with his own. She was a very good kisser, and the way she pressed her body against his drove him wild.

Lily broke the kiss, gasping for air and then looked back at her brother. Rick did too, he didn't want to offend Daryl. But Daryl sat on the edge of the desk, his hard cock in his hand, stroking himself hard at the sight of his sister making out with another man. Rick could only gape.

"Feel her, Rick" Daryl said, nodding at Lily. "Explore her."

Lily giggled at little and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side. Then she laid down on the floor, staring up at Rick, begging him to touch her.

Rick quickly went down to his knees, his hands shaking as he touched Lily's breasts. She arched her back so they pressed into his hand, turning him on even more. He bent down and took one hard nipple into his mouth, sucking carefully. Lori always wanted him to be careful since she got Carl. But not Lily! She moaned at the feeling of his wet mouth at her peaks, arching her back even more and whimpered "harder!"

So he sucked harder, and massaged the other breast with his hand before he moved it lower, over her soft belly down to her mound.

"You don't get to fuck that pussy, officer" Daryl said from the desk. "It's mine. But you can touch her and taste her."

Rick moved his mouth away from Lily's nipple. "Can I taste you?" he whispered, and she nodded furiously.

He kissed down her belly, tasting the saltiness of her skin, then he dragged the black thong off her, tossing it to Daryl that brought it to his nose, inhaling her scent before he put it in his pocket.

Rick spread Lily's lips with his fingers before he dived head first into her glistening pussy. He licked along her slit, carefully first, then faster as her moans sped up. He lapped at her clit before sucking on it, being rewarded with a shrill yell. He was just about to plunge his tongue into her hole when Lily pushed his head away.

"No more! No more, need to be fucked. I want you both to fuck me!"

Daryl was immediately on-board with that, moving down from the desk but Rick still felt unsure, despite the raging hard on in his pants.

"Rick?" Daryl asked ask he moved over to his sister. Lily seemed to understand though.

"It's alright Rick. Why don't you just … fuck my mouth? You have kissed me – surely I can blow you then?"

Rick nodded. That felt good – he was ready for that. So he went over to the desk Daryl had been on, and sat on the edge, dragging his pants and boxers down so his cock sprang free. Lily stood before him, bending over and gripping the edge of the desk with her hands, her face in line with his cock.

Daryl moved in behind her, getting ready to fuck her from behind. Lily looked up at Rick and smiled before she said: "Now!"

Then everything happened at once. Lily took Rick's hard cock into her mouth, Daryl slammed into her from behind, making her moan around Rick's cock, the vibrations almost making him come too soon.

Then they moved in sync. Rick thrust his hips up, into Lily's warm welcoming mouth. Lily sucked on his cock, licking around the head while she moved his balls in one hand. Daryl thrust into his sister's pussy, reaching around and stroking her clit with every thrust.

"She's got a nice mouth, huh?" Daryl got out, looking at Rick.

"Uh-huh" was all Rick could answer as Lily bobbed her head all the way down, taking in his cock all the way, making it hit the back of her throat.

"Oh, god!" Rick yelled. "Oh fuck! I – I can't ..." then he felt her swallow some saliva, still with his cock in the back of her throat, and that was it. He couldn't hold his release any longer!

"Lily!" he yelled, but she didn't let up.

"Just come" Daryl growled. "She can take it!" And apparently she could. Rick felt his release hit, hot spurts of semen flowing down Lily's throat. But she just moaned, swallowing it, and then licked his cock off. He was speechless.

As soon as Lily had moved of Rick's cock Daryl them so he too sat at the edge of the desk, Lily in his lap, his cock still inside her.

"Now ride me, baby sister" Daryl hissed. "Get us off!"

Lily moved up and down on Daryl's cock, moaning all the time. Daryl bit her shoulder, apparently close. Rick got an idea, and went to his knees again in front of them. He wet his fingers in his mouth before he moved it to Lily's clit, stroking her in time with their movements.

"OH, RICK!" Lily screamed. "OH, DARYL! YES, JUST LIKE THAT! OH! YEEEES!"

Her whole body seemed to spasm with her orgasm, bringing Daryl to his. The otherwise silent redneck cursing loudly as he moved his sister off his lap and jerked himself off one or two times before sticky seed coated his lower belly and thighs.

Shit … Rick looked at Daryl as the man took his red bandana and cleaned the mess up. Lily laid on the floor, still recovering from her orgasm.

Daryl didn't look at Rick as he rose and started buckle his pants. "Lily is mine. Always will be. But I know you know that."

Rick nodded as he put himself away and buckled his own pants. Daryl suddenly smirked: "As long as we're clear on that I have no objections to her getting some variety now and again. While I'm along for it, that is. So you just let us know when you feel ready to fuck another woman again. I might even let you enjoy that pussy if you wear a rubber."

Then he covered his naked sister with his poncho and hoisted her up in his arms, going back to the cellblock, leaving Rick standing there, his mouth wide agape.


End file.
